


Sanctuary

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [19]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, domestic life, exhausted albert, past harry/josie feels, patient and tender harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert has been off the radar on a tough case and even though Harry can't know what it is, he can still be there waiting.To heal his mind and soul.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> [5 - 6 February 1993]

Albert had been working long hours, running tests in the lab and examining bodies in the morgue, he had told Harry that much. Harry always wished he could do more, hearing Albert's tense, tired voice over the phone. Sometimes he fantasised about driving to wherever he may be and taking him away, safe back home, but that was impossible and Albert would never allow it. Albert’s job always came first, Harry knew that from the start and he understood. It just hurt when it caused Albert to suffer, when it stole all his time away so he could rarely call, when it took everything from him, stretching him thin. Harry instead took comfort in preparing himself for when Albert was done. He would not miss his call. He would go to him, hold him tight, relax him, make his mind rest and his life easy. 

Harry was drifting to sleep when the call came, thinking, wishing, dreaming for Albert to be beside him. He remained for a moment, body and mind not quite connected, and then he suddenly jolted up, heart racing with the fear of missing the call. He lunged for the phone. 

“Albert?” He asked breathlessly. 

“I should hope no one else calls you after… 1am.” There was not the playfulness to his tone there should have been. “Sorry. I didn't realise it was that late. I’ve woken you.”

“You know I don't mind,” Harry said quickly. “What is it?” He added before Albert could protest. 

“I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be gone as soon as I'm up.”

Harry sighed in relief. 

“Make sure you sleep well though Albert. Stay there til the afternoon if your body needs it. I probably can't get to yours until the day after anyway. At the earliest,” he added, internally cursing the FBI that Albert never knew until the last minute when he could leave. When something was finished. 

“I'll come to you.”

It was immediate, blunt and somewhat surprising. Harry had thought he'd want to be in the comfort of his own home.

“I hope you've been alright. I couldn't call but I've been thinking of you.”

“I know,” Harry said softly. “And I've been thinking of you too but you should sleep and tomorrow will come quicker and we’ll speak again when you arrive.”

“Yeah,” Albert muttered but did not say his goodbye. 

“Albert. I'm looking forward to you being here. I'll dream of it.”

“Harry-” Albert began and stopped himself. Harry waited but nothing more was said. 

“I've missed you too,” Harry ventured. It was difficult to gauge when he couldn't see him. Albert sighed. 

“Goodnight Harry, I'll see you tomorrow,” he finally managed. 

“‘Night darlin’.” Harry risked the pet name, hoping it would be reassuring. 

He hung up, closed his eyes and willed the morning sun to rise. 

\-----

Surprisingly, Albert arrived at the station before noon. Lucy told him over the intercom that he was there. As he hurriedly left his office, Harry doubted Albert had got an adequate amount of sleep and had left as early as he could. Harry had not expected him here. Albert would usually wait in Harry's home for him to finish work. Perhaps he had forgotten his key?

Harry saw him standing stiffly, seeming somehow lost and adrift, a few paces from the entrance. Harry strode up to him before Albert had made two steps in his direction. He wrapped his arms around him, right there in the station, and felt Albert's sigh. He had never embraced Albert in public like this, but everyone knew so what did it matter? 

Harry reluctantly pulled back and did not go so far as to kiss him here. Albert's body was tilted towards him slightly, expectant and seeking Harry's affection. 

“Come on in and sit down,” Harry said softly, hand on Albert's shoulder blade, guiding him to the privacy of his office. 

As soon as he closed the door, Harry met Albert's lips with his own and Albert's body curved towards him, his hands burying in Harry's hair. Harry's arms were wrapped around Albert's waist, Albert sighed through his nose and his tongue slid between Harry's lips. Harry squeezed him tighter. Albert's familiar body, real and present beneath his hands. 

Sometimes Harry felt as if he were water in a lake, parting for Albert, fitting to him, moving with him. They eased their separation with chaste kisses and when Albert looked at him, his eyes seemed much clearer. Harry held Albert's hands in his own and kissed his cheek. 

“Nothin’ to worry over while you're here,” Harry assured him. “You just gotta take it easy. Do you want me to take you to the house?”

It must have been a rough case because it took a beat for Albert's brain to process what he had said and form a response. 

“If I wanted to be at your house I’d be there already,” he said gruffly. 

Harry wasn't offended by this behaviour anymore. Albert hadn't unwound yet, his brain in limbo between the FBI and himself. Harry just had to be patient. Easy and calm and helpful, bringing him home. 

“You want to spend the day here with me? I'd like that,” he added before Albert responded with another jibe. “C’mon, sit.”

Albert flopped into the chair opposite Harry's desk. Harry only just sorted out the files he had to review before he heard the insistent tapping of Albert's foot. Ordinarily Harry would ignore his irritability but Albert was not being petulant today. 

“Is there something I can do to help?”

Albert looked at him sharply, then his expression faltered in apology. 

“I just need to disconnect. Things still quiet here?” Albert attempted. Such bland conversation would normally have him roll his eyes but he seemed to know he'd barely spoken since his arrival. 

“Yes, don't worry, we should be able to get home early.”

Albert seemed to be lost to him again, a small frown of contemplation tightening his brow. Harry decide to go back to his file, Albert was safe here now, he should not worry too much over him. Patience. 

Albert stood suddenly, chair legs squeaking on the wood floor. Harry looked up and Albert strode around his desk, heels clicking harshly. He glanced in distaste at the file on Harry's desk and promptly sat sideways on his lap. 

“Oh,” Harry breathed in quiet surprise. 

“I was thinking about when I’d get to see you again. Apparently seeing is not enough at present.”

Harry smiled, putting an arm around Albert's waist. He knew the feeling. He kissed the curve of Albert's jaw before leaning forward to pick up his file to sit back and read through it. For once Albert did not look at it. His fingers played with the hair at the base of Harry's neck as he stared out of the window. It was a fresh, bright, winter day. Harry imagined Albert out in it, breath fogging, collar turned up against the chill, ears pink. Harry gently rubbed Albert's his side, it was warm in his office - especially sitting together as they were. 

“Sheriff Truman? Special Agent Rosenfield?” Lucy's squeaky voice called as she opened the door. Harry felt Albert's body tense at the same time as his own. 

It was too late. It seemed Albert did not care for scurrying away in awkward embarrassment. Lucy had already seen their position. 

She walked in without even batting an eye, making a space on Harry's desk to set the tray she was carrying down. Harry stared at her in disbelief. 

“I'm sure this coffee will get you feeling right again Agent Rosenfield!” She chirruped brightly. “I made it a little stronger than usual. You prefer it that way, well, there's not so many complaints, so I think you prefer it and these donuts are for you Sheriff, I know Agent Rosenfield doesn't like donuts, but I found this apple instead. Do you like apples?”

There was silence, Harry could still feel the heat in his face. 

“Yes,” Albert said slowly. 

“Good!” Lucy turned and made her way to the door, mass of hair bobbing as she moved. 

The door closed behind her and they remained frozen for a moment. 

“Well.” Harry said lamely. 

“Coffee does sound like a good idea.”

Albert leaned forward for his mug, picking up a donut too and passing it to Harry. Harry took it from him and bit into it. He gave an appreciative hum. 

Once he had consumed it, he pressed the intercom. 

“Thank you Lucy.”

“You're welcome Sheriff!”

“Thanks,” Albert added before Harry's finger left the button. 

“You're welcome!” Lucy repeated. 

Harry touched his nose to Albert's neck in affection. 

Harry had often dreamed of this, for someone to love and to be loved in return, but his desire for it was too much, the pain too great and his loneliness was crushing. He tried his best to pack it up and seal it away, to harden his heart and accept, for whatever reason, it was not something he was meant to have. Now it felt like he was made for Albert and that Albert was meant to have him. 

He thought he had found it when he was young but it did not last. Then, in college, someone found him desirable and he was grateful for it even though it was clear it would not work, that it was not love. Then he remained fixed in Twin Peaks, surrounded by people he knew and no romantic opportunities. He tried not to think of it. It was an impossibility. 

He had difficulty in even touching himself - the pleasure fleeting and then pain loneliness set in, even greater than before. In his adult life it just became a chore, something to finish up quickly without thinking or feeling too much. 

Then, a beautiful stranger arrived and he was transfixed. He thought her to be sweet and fragile. She called the station increasingly often with concerns and problems once they got to know each other a little. He thought it must be because she trusted him and wanted to feel safe but then, one night, she said: _I don't want to be alone tonight Harry_. ‘Harry’. A delicate hand on his forearm and Harry had been alone for far too many nights. 

He wanted to protect her, this sweet, fragile, perfect woman. He wanted to make her happy, to give her the affection and happiness he thought she had deserved. He never took from her. He waited to be called, waited until he was needed, until it was safe, and then he gave her whatever she desired. She had too much taken from her in her life, he believed, so he gave - security, tenderness… love. 

But that, in the end, had been the worst. Her betrayal he furiously denied, her mysterious demise he could not comprehend. Her body still warm in his arms. 

He was, and always had been, cursed with an open, romantic heart yet destined to be alone. 

He squeezed Albert's hand. Harry was indescribably glad to be proved wrong. 

\-----

As they left the station together Harry wondered what he'd do for Albert. Sometimes Albert wanted Harry to surround him, support him, press him inside and out. Sometimes he needed it. 

Harry thought he had ticked off everything on Albert's intimacy checklist now. He could provide whatever Albert required although he didn't think Albert would be ready for anything too intense just yet. He was slow at coming around this time. Harry would hold him against his chest on the couch and feel his body relax against him, as if Harry's love and warmth was defrosting him, making him soft, melting into each other. 

When Harry pulled up outside his home, Albert did something unexpected once again. 

“Let's go for a walk.”

“A walk?” Harry repeated stupidly. He smiled. “Alright. Well how about we get in first and dress a bit more warmly?”

Albert looked to the trees, seeming to consider Harry's proposal. He nodded and moved towards the house. 

Once inside, Harry rummaged in his wardrobe to find Albert a sweater. The deep blue cable knit seemed like a good choice. He thought blue suited Albert. When Harry handed it to him, Albert accepted it without complaint and pulled it over his shirt. Harry couldn't help but hug him, feeling the soft wool, and Albert puffed a breath of a laugh. Harry kissed his cheek. 

Harry linked their arms when they stepped outside again. The sun had lowered considerably just in the few minutes they had been indoors. Albert had been looking at the sky too but when Harry turned to him to ask where he wanted to go, Albert was watching him. 

“The sun has always looked good on you,” Albert said before Harry could speak and a warmth unfurled in Harry's chest. 

“And you look good all the time,” Harry said with a wink as they began to wander aimlessly under the trees. 

“You know I don't mean that you don't look good ordinarily.”

“I know,” Harry chuckled. “It's a shame we’re getting less sunshine then?”

“I've missed it,” Albert said softly. “I've hardly seen the daylight in nearly two weeks. All I could think about was being out here with you.”

Harry unhooked his arm to hold Albert's hand instead. 

“They'll be sunshine tomorrow and I'll make sure you see it for the whole time the sun is up.”

Albert let go of his hand to take hold of his lapels, pulling him forward but only slightly. He looked deep into Harry's eyes, small smile on his lips, then he closed the distance. Harry gladly complied. 

“You'll miss the sun if your eyes are closed,” Harry teased. 

\-----

They didn't have long before the sun stretched over the horizon and the sky darkened. They watched the sunset together, beams of rich light filtering between the trees, lengthening the shadows. Harry squeezed Albert's hand inside his coat pocket. 

They headed back to the house while there was still light in the sky. Harry switched the lights on once they were inside, he would not have Albert be in darkness, and then busied himself in the kitchen, making coffee to warm them and considered what he'd cook for dinner. He doubted Albert had eaten well while he had been working. 

Albert's lips found his own again. His nose was cold. Harry raised his hands and covered Albert's ears, rubbing with thumb and forefinger to chase away the chill. 

Harry decided on stew, simple to make, rich, healthy and leaving it to cook would give him more uninterrupted time with Albert. Albert took up a knife. 

“It won't take long Albert, the coffee is ready. Just sit and drink.”

Albert gave him a look as if Harry were a complete idiot to suggest such a thing. Harry thought of the warm weight of Albert's body on his lap in his office. Albert would rather spend his time next to Harry than relax. Harry kissed his temple and Albert began chopping vegetables. 

They left it to warm through and soften in the pan unattended and Harry put the animals to bed before they took up their positions on the couch. He held Albert against him. 

“Thank you for visitin’.”

“It's nothing to thank me for,” Albert murmured. 

“Thanks all the same,” Harry said with a kiss to his hair. 

Albert was quieter than usual, content to be in Harry's arms. Harry stroked his chest, feeling him relax. He hummed a quiet melody to him and Albert sighed. They remained like that until the scent of the stew drifted into the room and Harry worried that it was burning at the bottom of the pan. He moved to get up and stir it and Albert grunted in displeasure. 

When it was ready and they'd eaten, Albert still seemed tired. A full, warm stomach had no doubt made his condition worse. Harry washed the dishes as Albert tidied the table. 

“Time for bed I think,” Harry said when Albert joined him in the kitchen as Harry dried his hands. 

Albert did not argue. Harry guided him to the bathroom with a hand on the small of his back. They brushed their teeth and when they got to the bedroom Harry thought about helping Albert undress but decided against it. That was likely to make things more difficult. Albert just needed to rest. 

He pulled the covers back for Albert to get in bed and climbed in after him. Harry held him close and wrapped them up together. He sighed at the sensation of Albert against him. He kissed his ear. 

“Goodnight Albert.”

“‘Night.”

\-----

The next morning, Harry awoke to pale sunshine and a hungry cat on his bed. 

“Shh, don't wake Albert,” he whispered to Atticus who meowed just to defy him. 

He scooped her up and moved to get up. A hand lightly gripped his thigh. 

“Not for the cat,” Albert grumbled. 

“She'll keep bothering us if I don't feed her.” Harry kissed his hair. “I'll be back before you know it.”

Cats fed, Harry returned to bed as promised and snuggled close. 

“You're cold,” Albert grumbled. 

“Warm me up then.”

Harry held him, Albert soft and warm in his arms and he happily dozed until Albert shifted. 

“You gonna get up for breakfast? I don't want you to miss out on the daylight.”

Albert grunted, pushing his face into Harry’s neck.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Harry chuckled.

“It’s a yes but give me encouragement.”

“Like this?” Harry smiled, ruffling Albert’s hair, making him scrunch his face up at the sudden, vigorous motion, then Harry quickly kissed his forehead.

“No. Not like that,” Albert scowled, hair standing on end.

“But it woke you up didn’t it?”

Albert grumbled and Harry put his arms around him to haul him up into sitting. 

“More like that?”

Albert kissed his cheek. 

Once up they washed and dressed and set about the animal duties. They did this separately, Albert knew well enough now and the quicker the chores were done the sooner they could tend to each other. Harry tethered Bernadette, stroked her neck and poured her feed into the bucket. He heard Albert muttering under his breath to the chickens and Harry smiled fondly at Bernadette before he turned. 

Albert rose from his crouched position, attempting to dust feathers from himself with one hand while the other carefully cradled eggs against his chest. 

“Fuck off! They're not even fertile… air-headed avians…”

The girls still pecked at his shoes to chase him away. Harry went to help him, taking two of the eggs and removing a soft, downy feather from Albert's hair. 

“Good job ladies, looks like omelettes for breakfast.”

He scattered some dried mealworms in thanks. They scurried away from Albert's shoes to search for them. 

Back inside, they set about the kitchen together. Albert usually prepared their breakfast while Harry finished with the animals but Harry didn't want him to take the burden of any job alone, however small. Not this time. 

He seemed much better today. More communicative, more focused on the here and now - not lost in thought. More himself. Harry tested it by eating some of the cheese he was grating. 

“Hey! You'll get a complete omelette in a few minutes.”

Harry kissed his cheek. 

\-----

They spent the morning slowly, not doing much at all. Harry asked Albert to help him with the crossword in the paper, even though he hadn't even looked at it. Albert sat beside him on the couch with his coffee and Harry read the hints out to him. Albert didn't comment when Harry should have known some of the answers.

Crossword complete and coffee consumed, they went outside so Albert could experience what he had missed. Harry held his hand and they went wherever their feet took them over the firm, frosted ground. The sun might not have been warm but Harry was plenty warmed watching Albert and feeling how relaxed his body was. 

Harry had exaggerated with how much he had given Albert to wear, concerned about him getting cold but secretly seeing how far he could push it. Albert wore the sweater Harry had given him the previous day of his own volition, and Harry had passed him a long, thick woollen scarf Lucy had knitted for Harry one year. When Albert allowed him to wrap it around his neck - raising it at the edges slightly to protect his ears - Harry passed him the gloves too. 

He wouldn't push his luck with a hat. 

Harry was glad he had suggested all of the knitwear. There was no danger of the cold making them uncomfortable and they could spend as long as Albert needed outside. Perhaps Harry liked that Albert was wearing his clothes and that he looked very huggable too and maybe it gave him pleasure to ‘protect’ him, as foolish as that felt. Regardless, Harry had successfully protected him against the chill and that satisfied him on some deeper level. 

Albert voice was thoroughly defrosted now at any rate, as he ranted on about recent impositions at work. Harry didn't interject and listened to every word. 

When Albert had finally got everything he could say off his chest, they headed back. It was still light but Harry's stomach told him it was time for a late lunch. Perhaps Albert was hungry too or maybe that was all the sunlight he needed. Or maybe… he might have plans. Excitement danced up his spine. He wanted to hold him, to feel that softness and the firm body beneath, to see how warm Harry had kept him, to share the heat of their bodies and keep him close under the covers so Albert never felt a single nip of the cold. 

Once the door was closed, Albert seemed to have similar desires from the way he kissed him. Their cold noses brushed together - the one part that couldn't avoid the chill in the air. Harry rubbed their noses some more until he laughed. 

“You're such a dork,” Albert said with complete affection. 

“A hungry one at that.” Harry admitted. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he didn't sort this need out first. 

“Hmm, I know that you have _such_ an appetite.”

Harry's heart jumped at the smirk Albert gave him, and again at the gentle pat Albert gave his ass before he went into the kitchen. Harry did indeed have big appetites. For now, he would make do with toast and fruit so he could get to ‘dessert’ quicker. 

Albert slowly drank his coffee and Harry encouraged him to eat some toast too. Albert put a hand on Harry's forearm to get him to slow down as Harry shoved half a slice into his mouth. Harry smiled around the bread in his cheeks and the crumbs on his lips. Albert sighed but his smile was fond. 

Once they had finished, Albert tutted and dusted the crumbs from Harry's sweater before he kissed him. Harry felt Albert's fingers weave between his own and when they parted he did not relinquish Harry's hand. When he stepped out of the kitchen, Harry went with him. They were heading towards the bedroom and Harry would have wrapped his arms around Albert's waist and hauled him through the doorway, but he wasn't sure Albert was up to that kind of rough-and-tumble just yet. 

When they set foot in the bedroom, Albert's kisses quickly became heated and there was a pleasant fluttering deep in Harry's stomach. Harry's body pushed against him, enveloped him and shuddered beneath the hand that slid under his shirt. The shirt was removed and Albert's touch roamed further. They shed the rest of their clothes and left the many layers strewn on the floor as they climbed onto the bed. 

Albert gently pushed him onto his back. Harry would accept whatever position Albert wanted him in. He kissed at the base of Albert's neck and put a hand on his ass. Albert sat back and ran a hand up the outside of Harry's thigh. Harry shuddered. 

It had taken him awhile to get used to this, and it still sent a thrill of conflicting emotions through him: mainly embarrassment and arousal. Embarrassment only because it was not in his nature to ever be center of attention. His worries of not doing enough and of being selfish had subsided now. It wasn't taking, Albert had given it a different name: receiving. Harry would readily receive all of Albert's affection. 

Harry had been hesitant at first, afraid, but Albert was honest and Harry knew his affection for Albert had been well placed. His poor romantic history still made him nervous and how _much_ he wanted it to work. Unsurprisingly, despite his worries, Harry's body responded immediately and enthusiastically to Albert's touch. 

It had surprised him that Albert found him so appealing. It had made him nervous that Albert looked at his body with such intense scrutiny. Albert wanted to see and touch everywhere, mapping, learning, drinking him in with hungry eyes. Harry did not feel that way anymore. It was adoration and Harry should not question it, only receive, be lost in pleasure that was pleasing for them both. Harry had never hidden under the sheets, they always bared everything to each other. 

Albert had that special kind of smirk relating to bedroom activities, dark-eyed and intent, which made Harry's heart rate increase. Albert began rubbing his thighs slowly and Harry sighed. The heat in his gut always travelled quickly - he was already hard - but it was nothing to be ashamed of, not anymore. 

“Albert… what do you wanna do?”

“To reward you for your efforts and your patience.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Just wait.”

 _Receive_. 

Harry settled back and did as instructed. 

“I have something new,” Albert said, producing a bottle from the pile of his clothes on the floor.

“New?” Harry felt the warm tingle of excitement rush through him.

“Mm,” Albert got on the bed again and held the bottle out to him.

“Oh… lubricant?” Harry was a little disappointed. It was a different brand to normal but he couldn’t see how that was particularly special.

“What did I say? Just wait.”

Albert squeezed some onto his palm (too much, Harry thought), and rubbed his hands together to warm it. A pleasant tightness gripped Harry’s chest as Albert moved forward, expectant of intimate touches. Harry gasped softly in surprise. Albert’s hands hand not landed where he expected. They were back on his thighs.

Before he could say anything, Albert squeezed the muscle, firm but gentle, moving his thumbs in small circular motions. Harry groaned softly.

“Good enough for you now?” Albert smirked.

Albert moved his hands in long sweeping motions, gliding over Harry’s skin, gradually applying more pressure with each stroke. Harry’s hands were on Alberts neck and in his hair and Albert turned his head to kiss his wrist. 

“Very good...” Harry murmured.

Then Albert pressed with his thumb, focusing on the left leg, and pulling towards the thumb with his fingers. Harry trembled under him, exhaling a soft moan. Albert repeated this procedure, precise and slow over his thigh and then moved to the right leg. As he moved across, Harry leaned up to kiss his forehead. 

“Just relax,” Albert murmured. 

Harry gave him a small nod and a soft smile which dissolved into a light groan as Albert's fingers kneaded skin and muscle. Hands sliding so easily over him. Harry had thought once Albert had finished with that leg the process would be complete. He was wrong. 

Albert sat on the edge of the bed, between Harry's legs, Harry's left thigh resting on Albert’s knee. He squeezed more lube onto his palm and Harry shuddered when contact was made. This time Albert used the heel of his hand and pushed up the inside of Harry's thigh from the knee with a firm pressure. Harry squirmed in pleasure. 

After that was repeated, Albert changed position again, resting Harry's foot on his shoulder. Applying more lube, Albert pushed the heel of his hand in a downward stroke against the back of Harry's thigh, from knee to ass. 

“Uh! Ah-” Harry writhed and Albert made the stroke again. And again. Harry panted and could feel the precome on his stomach. 

The fifth time Albert's hand slid down, his fingers fanned out and squeezed his ass. 

“Ah- Albert! Albert!”

“Alright,” Albert murmured, kissing his ankle before he placed his leg back down. “Last one.”

Albert stroked five more times on the right leg, exactly the same pace and pressure as before. His fingers spread over his ass and Harry groaned, pushing the back of his head into the pillow. 

Albert slowed down to a stop, not wanting get Harry too excited too soon. He placed his hands on the outside of Harry’s thighs and pushed gently to encourage them to close. Harry whined in disappointment.

"D-don't stop. Albert. I want it." 

He could feel the swell of embarrassment in him, but not paired with the uncertainty there used to be, although there was a tinge of guilt that he shouldn't take and take and take from Albert. It was selfish to only consider his own pleasure and he wouldn’t ever dream of doing so but Albert has a talent for stripping him down, laying him bare, filling his senses so he could think of nothing but his desire, his need, his love and _Albert_.

There might have been an apology forming on his tongue but Albert kissed him. _Receive_.

"Oh I know you do," Albert purred and just at that Harry's worries dissipated. There was a playful lilt in Albert's husky tone. "And you will have it. I just want to try something."

Albert could do anything and everything he wanted, Harry did not think he could ever refuse him, especially when his body ached for him so.

Harry could only nod, still exhaling panting breaths, thighs still tingling with the ghosts of Albert's affections.

"Roll on your side," Albert instructed gently and Harry kissed him before he had to turn away.

He felt Albert lay behind him and there was a stab of hot anticipation in his gut. Albert pushed his chest to Harry's back, Harry could feel the length of his body pressed against his own and an exciting, familiar firmness pressed just under his ass. Harry felt Albert's fingers probing where his slick thighs met, reminiscent of how he would probe his ass, and Harry gladly spread his legs again.

"Ah, ah," Albert's other hand was on Harry's top thigh, pushing it back down. "Just stay like that."

Harry felt momentarily clouded by disappointment and confusion, trying to refrain from the instinct to open up for Albert as he felt the gentle rub of his fingers between his thighs. It was still stimulating but his mind was distracted, reaching for what this meant, where it could lead.

Acutely aware of Albert's untouched arousal resting against him, Harry wanted to give - give him everything, but he was giving nothing. Albert shifted, and what Harry knew to be the head of his cock pressed where his fingers had been moments ago. Harry gasped, as if Albert was going to enter him. It didn't make any sense at all.

Albert exhaled a groaning sigh as he pushed his cock between Harry's slick thighs. Harry's own cock twitched, feeling Albert's movement nudge at his balls. Albert's cock was a very familiar thing and the caresses to Harry's tender thighs were too. The combination was completely unfamiliar but by no means unpleasant, although he still couldn’t understand why Albert would do this. Then Albert began rocking his hips, panting and thrusting into him like he was fucking him for real and Harry gasped, feeling that firm heat stroking soft, tender skin.

He squeezed his legs together to stop himself doing the opposite, squirming and pushing against Albert's chest. Albert groaned loud as Harry's muscles flexed around him, trapping him.

"Ah-Albert don't-don't you wanna-" _Isn’t it better to be inside me?_

Albert's wet, open mouth was kissing at his neck.

"I want this," he breathed.

A moan trembled it's way up from Harry's throat. He wanted this too, whatever this was. He wanted Albert always. He felt a twitch between his thighs.

He brought a hand to his own cock, rubbing his precome over the head, as if he needed to be any slicker and wetter. If he wasn't so flushed already embarrassment would have heated his face at the vision of how much slicker he would be when they were done.

"Ah-Albert!"

Albert prised his thighs open a little to smear a hand in the lube before closing them back around himself and reaching to coat Harry's cock. Harry shudded, twining his fingers with Albert's own as their hands move together across his needy length jumping beneath their touch. Harry thrust into their hands and Albert groaned at his movement. They rocked together, skin rubbing skin in intimate ecstasy.

Albert's breaths became lost in Harry's hair. Harry could feel Albert's nose pressed against the back of his head. A fondness entwined with his arousal and Harry's body became tenser as he felt his urgency reaching its height.

"Ah-ah-"

But Albert knew, his other hand pushing under Harry's side and cupping the head of his cock to try and not make too much of a mess on the sheets. Harry never quite knew what to do with his mouth when he couldn’t easily reach Albert's. He mouthed at the pillow instead, seeking his kisses, muffling the sound of Albert's name on his tongue as he came.

He could feel Albert's precome, much warmer than the lube on his thighs and Albert spreading what Harry had spent over Harry's cock. Harry felt his face tingling but he had never minded getting in a mess. He tried to keep the tension in his thighs even though his body was loosening, feeling Albert gently caress his softening cock, Harry's hand still loosely clasped over Albert's, taken where Albert willed it.

He let go to reach behind them to give Albert's ass a gentle squeeze and Albert's hips jerked against him. Harry shuddered as he felt the first spurts of come smear the inside of his thighs, adding to the warmth from all the rubbing and the heat of Albert's arousal. Albert's mouth locked onto his shoulder, unmoving, and Harry could feel the edges of his teeth. He felt a moan reverberate against that patch of skin. Albert's cock twitched against him adding more heat, more wetness.

They remained that way for awhile feeling the rise and fall of their breathing. When Harry came back to himself, shame crawled up his back. He worried his bottom lip with teeth. He didn’t think Albert was shameful, never, or this act he still didn’t understand although he knew it was good, just as good as the other things they had done. Shame at his current condition now his thighs were getting cool and sticky. He wasn’t disgusted, quite the opposite, his desire for this end had fuelled him. 

It was embarrassing.

"Harry..?" Albert murmured probably because Harry had not immediately rolled over to revel in his kisses.

Harry burrowed the side of his face against the pillow. That was damp too and he became conscious that there was saliva on his chin. Why was he so wet everywhere? He shuddered.

Albert's hand was gentle on his shoulder, coaxing him to roll onto his back, Harry did not want Albert to see him like this. Albert didn't like mess. Albert was always very clean. But Harry couldn't refuse him either. He hesitantly laid on his back but Albert's attention was only on his face, tight with concern.

"Didn't you like it? Didn't I say you should tell me if you don't like something?" Albert's voice was tight and it sounded chiding and accusatory but Harry knew it was only his concern and own ill feeling towards himself for not recognising if Harry was uncomfortable.

Harry shook his head. “N-no. No I did.”

Albert's frown deepened, unconvinced.

"I did!"

"Harry," Harry thought he tried his level best not to sigh, "whatever we do here is learning. Every time it's an education about each other and ourselves and if you learn something about yourself, even halfway through, you should share it. Otherwise we learn nothing."

Harry chewed his lip and Albert waited.

"I like you touching my thighs," he said softly.

"I know that, that's why we're here. But that was only the beginning."

"And I uh- I wasn't sure what it was we were doing after. But I liked it, I did."

"I should have asked..." Albert muttered, who never really put a foot wrong in their bedroom activities and he hadn't tonight either. "Would it have helped if I told you first? Explained what I was going to do?" He tutted, chiding himself. "Of course it would have helped."

Harry held his face before he could say more.

"I _liked_ it." Repeating it was making him feel better. "And not knowing where it was going was... exciting. I liked that too. You know me well enough Albert... I know you'd not do anything I wouldn't like."

Albert frowned again. "So what is the problem? There is something you don't like."

"Uh... Well I'm... I'm in kind of a mess..." He mumbled and looked away as Albert surveyed him.

"Is that all? You know a shower will fix that," Albert said with light amusement and a careful smile.

"You don't... You don't think I'm messy?"

"Well, you are. That’s a fact. But I caused it didn't I? Or are you asking if I'm somehow repulsed by it? That's absurd. As I said, it's of my own making and honestly, I think it's pretty hot to see you with come on your stomach. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah but... It's not my stomach..." 

"What does it matter where it is? Harry," Albert did sigh this time, "I really don't understand."

Harry felt guilty for ruining their pleasure with his own confusion.

"I liked it," he blurted.

"So you've said," Albert responded, irritation creeping into his tone.

"I mean I liked... I like the mess..." Harry felt his face heat at the confession.

Albert blinked, then looked as if he were fighting a smile.

"And you are embarrassed that you like it?" He leaned down to kiss him. "There's no need to be. You’re embarrassed because you have surprised yourself. It’s no surprise to me that you like the mess what with all the outdoors and animals. And it's no turn off either," Albert assured him. "So tell me," he continued gently, laying beside him and playing with his hair, "what do you think you like about it?"

Harry shifted. He had not considered why he liked the things he did. It didn't feel like there was any reason.

"Because... I like it?"

Albert rolled his eyes.

Harry had the courage to look at himself, their evidence drying on his skin. Evidence. Proof.

"It's... our love... The... stain. No, not a stain. It's something good. A mark. The marks we leave when we feel best. It's there. On me. How much you feel and I feel. Proof of what we've shared and how good it feels... Uh. Or- or something."

"Or something," Albert smirked and kissed him.

Harry shuddered as Albert's fingers trailed through the stickiness on his thigh. Albert grimaced.

"Even when cold?"

"Uh .. Well, it's much better when it's uh, when it's warmer..."

"Will you like it if I cleaned you now?"

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Albert left him and returned with warm water, a washcloth and a towel. Harry lifted his hips so Albert could put the towel in position under him before soaking the cloth, wringing it out and rubbing it across the inside of Harry's left thigh. Harry shuddered. He had gone from cool to warm, then cooling, then hot and cooling and now warm again.

"It's... it's probably all the different sensations too, huh?" he murmured.

Albert hummed in agreement.

The soft cloth was something different again and it was almost too much having all the different stimulations on his thighs throughout their time in bed that afternoon. Harry's legs trembled as Albert cleaned the mess from him.

"Okay?"

"Hmm," Harry responded. "It's just... I'm a bit overstimulated there but I like this."

 _‘I liked it’_ , ‘ _I like this_ ’, it felt like that was all he had said. He only spoke the truth. He thought he might as well add another for good measure.

"I like the way you care for me..."

Albert leaned in for another kiss, their soft lips pushing against each other. When Harry was clean, Albert discarded the water, took the towel from under Harry, dried him with it and hung it on the radiator with the washcloth. Harry wrapped him in his embrace when he returned to bed and pulled the covers over them, kissing Albert again because he hadn't done it enough.

"...Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That. Touch me like that. I thought you'd just... go inside."

"But then we wouldn't have learnt today's lesson. Besides, variety is the spice of life and all that. You like your thighs touched, they were already prepared for me and what can I say, I was curious and gave into the temptation, hoping a less dexterous touch would also be pleasant for you."

Harry hummed, thumb stroking Albert’s side.

"And its intercrural sex."

"Hm?"

"What we just did. Just so you know. If you ever want to ask for it."

"Intercrural." Harry nodded.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling Albert's fingers in his hair. After a few moments Albert moved away, Harry held onto his arm and Albert chuckled. 

“I'm still here.”

Harry watched as Albert rested his hands either side of Harry's left thigh, palms flat, and gently rocked it side to side. Harry snorted. 

“What're you doin’?”

“It's standard procedure post-massage. A final relaxing and loosening of the muscle.”

Harry watched him repeat the process to his other leg and pulled him to lie back down when he was done. Harry pulled the covers back over them before they cooled down too much.

“Are we gonna use that lube all the time now? It feels real good…”

“I'm afraid we can't use oil based lubricant with condoms,” Albert smiled. “But we can use it for everything else if you'd prefer.”

“Mm…”

“There's no reason I couldn't just finger you with it…”

Harry groaned softly.

“Alright, settle down,” Albert laughed. “There'll be time,” he promised gently. 

How much time Harry did not ask. An extra day, half a day, two days, any time together he was thankful for. 

“I'd like to do somethin’ for you too.”

“We’ll see,” Albert entwined their fingers. “But know that you've already done more than enough.”

Harry held him against his chest and nuzzled his neck. Warm, contented and loved. 


End file.
